1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separator of a fuel cell. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure of a separator for holding an MEA in which electrodes are provided on opposite sides of an electrolyte.
2. Description of Related Art
As a separator to be applied to a fuel cell, there is known a structure provided with streaked or linear fluid channels formed of a plurality of convex and concave portions arranged adjacent to one another in an undulated form, and a distribution channel for distributing a reactant gas or cooling water to be introduced into these fluid channels (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-243651